Unstable
by Allen Ezekein
Summary: Humanstuck! For two years Gamzee, Karkat and Sollux have been stuck in the Caliborn laboratory where they have been turned into something less human. Their older brothers finds out about this and goes to rescue them, but what will they do when they realize just how bad the damage really is? -In this story Kurloz isn't mute and Mituna doesn't have brain damage. Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I've been working on for a few days now, and I apologize to those who are reading my other fanfic 'The witch's curse' but it's on my other computer and it's not really working at the moment but I promise that I will try to continue it when my interest goes back to Ouran Highschool Host Club (I'm only interested in something for a certain period of time and it can take a while until I regain that interest). I hope you don't hate me :o( And seriously, I will gladly listen to any ideas you have for any stories I write, I could really use a small push when I run out of my own ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters, but I do own this idea ;o)**

* * *

My name is SC11-13T9G and I'm one of the many experiments of the Caliborn laboratory. I was brought here with my two best friends GM19-04H2C and KV13-42C1F when we were only 9 years old, though GM is one year older than me and KV. This was 2 years ago, but the many horrors we have experienced here has caused us to forget most of our lifes. The only thing we know is that we used to be human and that we had families, but we don't remember any names. Not even our own.

All three of us have gray skin, but we have different shades. GM has the darkest skin, as well as the longest horns. Yeah, we have horns. KV has pretty short and nubby ones while I have four sharper and slightly longer horns. While GM and KV only has one tail I have two, for some odd reason. I also have four arms and these really sensitive bee wings. Also, I have no idea how the white coats did it, but they somehow gave me these really awesome psychic powers.

Another really annoying thing is that all my teeth are really sharp, four of them poking out from my lips, and my four hands aren't really that usefull when it comes to small things like tiny buttons or stuff like that because they're pretty big and I only have four clawed fingers. GM always teases me about my mismatched eyes, asking if I can see in 3D since they are red and blue. Yeah, GM isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

These years have not been kind to our young minds, but I think GM is the most damaged one. He has schizophrenia and is bipolar. KV is always irritated and can be extremelly hostile towards anyone he doesn't like, which is pretty much everyone except for me and GM. I have really bad mood swings and a migraine that is so horrible that I'm on the verge of fainting.

Anyway, none of that is important at the moment, cause it seems like something is happening since the white coats are running around like their asses are on fire. Right now I'm asleep, though I still know everything that's going on around me because of my psychic abilities. Me, GM and KV are kept in large tube like tanks and are rarely let out, mostly because we normaly cause too much damage when we are.

In only a matter of minutes all white coats have left and we are left here with no way to defend ourselves since the liquid we're floating in makes us weak like normal human kids. Luckily it only takes five minutes for the effects to completely wear off once we get out of it.

All of a sudden the doors open and three young men enters, all very familiar. As one of the men comes to a stop in front of my tank I realize that they're only teenagers, probably eighteen or nineteen. I open my eyes to look at him more clearly. He has messy black hair and big brown eyes that're full of emotions.

I uncurl slightly from my fetal position and reach out my upper right arm to place my hand/paw on the bulletproof glass. I tilt my head slightly to the side in curiousity. Why does this human look so familiar? I turn my head to look at the other two humans who are staring at GM and KV. I turn back to the human standing in front of me and notice that he is pressing some of the buttons on the control panel of my tank. I hear a sudden hissing sound and then all the liquid in the tank starts to disappear. My feet paws touch the bottom of the tank and I start removing the cables attached to my body. I wait until the surrounding glass is gone before I jump down on the floor and stretch my sore body.

I look up at the human who is still staring at me in silence. I stare right back, but my mind is lost in a seemingly long forgotten memory. I see two humans, one of them is the one that had just let me out of my prison. After that all the memories I had forgotten came back full force and I collapsed on the floor.

When I woke up again I felt a pair of arms holding me protectively. I look up and see the human from earlier.

I know who this is.

It's my older brother, Mituna.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished writing this chapter right before I had to go to school. I know it's short, but I really hope you like it. **

**Shit, this day is gonna be really damn stressful for me. Yesterday I had an English test and also had to study for another test that I missed because I was sick, and today I have a frickin' math test! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Tuna?"

I bite my bottom lips and struggle not to cry. Sollux, my precious baby brother, is looking at me with the eyes of a stranger. His normally dark brown hair an even darker shade of black than my hair.

"Yes, it's me. Oh Sollux, I've missed you so much! I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't protect you!" I can't hold back the tears anymore and they flow freely down my cheeks. Sollux lifts on of his four hands and place it gently on my cheek, drying away my tears.

"Don't. It'th not your fault." I sob out a small laugh. He's actually scolding me. I shake my head to rid it of any stupid thoughts trying to make their way through.

"You okay, Sollux? Does anything hurt?" I ask start checking him for any possible injuries, but the only thing I find that makes me want to cry again is how skinny he is. It's like he hasn't eaten in forever! How can he even stand? Or rather, how is he even alive? Maybe it's something those fucking scientists did to him. When I get my hands on those fuckers I'll make them wish they were never born.

I'm brought from my train of thought by a loud cry of 'Kurbro!'. I turn towards the sound and grin when I see that the one who made the sound was Gamzee. The kid had accidentally knocked Kurloz off his feet when he went to tackle-hug him. I think this is the first time I've ever seen Gamzee cry, but I guess it's understandable.

"Tuna?"

I turn back to Sollux who's laying in my arms. "Hm?"

"I wanna go home." I smile and pull him into a tight hug. I feel him nuzzle into my neck.

"Then let's go home."

* * *

**Please review! :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a really short chapter, but I hope you like it all the same :o) Next chapter will be longer, I can promise that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The reunion with our parents went better than I'd first thought. Gamzee had ran to Mr. Makara who immediately pulled him into his arms in a tight embrace while Karkat was being stubborn and tried to not go and hug his father Mr. Vantas and his mother Dolorosa but failed miserably. Sollux stayed hidden behind me like he thought our dad wouldn't accept him for what he had become.

Everything becomes silent as our dad, Simon Captor comes over to us and crouch down so that he's at Sollux level.

"Sollux, it's alright, you don't have to hide. I don't care what you look like. You're my son and I will love you no matter what." Dad keeps his voice gentle so that he won't accidentally frighten Sollux.

My brother slowly moves out from behind me and looks up at dad who opens his arms wide. With a sob Sollux jumps into his waiting arms.

"I love you, daddy."


End file.
